Berengaria Command
|org = Starfleet |part = Vanguard Command |hq = Starbase 514 |current = Rear Admiral Mackenzie Calhoun, Sector Commander |notable = Commodore Elizabeth Shelby, Base Commander / Deputy Sector Commander Commodore Rixx, Executive officer, / Task Force Regent Captain Riamon Pevod, Fleet captain Strike Group Two |flagship = }} Berengaria Command is one of six field-based divisions under Vanguard Command. Its designated area of responsibility was the cluster of sectors surrounding the Berengarius System in the Alpha Quadrant, which is the closest Federation-controlled space to the borders of the Gamma Quadrant. Starfleet officer Rear Admiral Mackenzie Calhoun was given command of this unit, with special dispensation to represent the Federation and Starfleet in that part of interstellar space. It was organized in mid-2384 and deployed at the start of 2385 by special order of Starfleet Vanguard Command. Composition Berengarium Command was composed of the following: * Task Force Regent - a task force of 60 starships, most of which were refitted with more combat orientation, and with the Fleet Carrier as flagship * Starbase 514 - a starbase * Berengaria Base - a vast planet-side Starfleet complex on the planet Berengaria VII * 3 orbital outposts * A starbase defense complement from the Starbase Defense Division composed of: ** One Assault cruiser ** Three Tactical frigates ** Five Tactical corvettes * A unit of Task Force Provider composed of: ** One medical cruiser ** Two Science frigates ** Two Cargo cruisers The orbital space station serves as the base of operations and port of call of the task force. The planet-side installation serves as the resource production plant and primary research facility of the whole command, was well as major colony of the Federation. The three orbital outposts are located 10 light years away from Starbase 514, at equidistant positions to each other and to the station, orbiting class M planets or class M moons in star systems found along the edges of Federation-controlled space. They serve as the station's forward positions and are tasked as: * listening posts against enemy movement * defense outposts against unauthorized intrusions and surprise attacks along the borders * satellite diplomatic centers for Federation members whose territories are in close proximity to the outpost Background Administratively, Admiral Calhoun was assisted by his wife, Commodore Elizabeth Shelby, the Base Commander of Starbase 514 and Deputy Sector Commander of Berengaria Command. Commodore Shelby facilitates diplomatic decorum among ambassadors holding office in Starbase 514, ensure trade sufficiency among entrepreneurs on the station, expedites logistical adequacy of the whole command, and guarantees coordination with Starfleet Command, Vanguard Command and the Federation as a whole. Starbase 514 continues to be an important facility for Starfleet as a vital commercial port, diplomatic hub and defensive outpost in that area of Federation space. Several hundred starships docked at the station for various reasons. The Berengarium System is defended by the tactical support ships of Starbase 514. The planet Berengaria VII is further protected by a network of automated self-replicating orbital weapons platforms borrowed from Cardassian technology, which were defended by regenerative force fields and equipped with three heavy phasers and 500 photon torpedoes each. The regenerative deflector shielding of these platforms protect them from return fire, rendering them nearly invulnerable. The whole network is powered by three large redundant generators, each placed in different hidden locations in the system. In late 2384, the Assault cruiser was modified to temporarily use transwarp drive propulsion in order to lay a series of subspace relay stations along a straight line starting from Starbase 514 to the construction site of Station DSG1 in the Gamma Quadrant, near the terminus of the Bajoran wormhole there. It took the Brave four months to complete this mission. Berengaria Command senior staff (as of 2385) *Rear Admiral Mackenzie Calhoun - Sector Commander *Commodore Elizabeth Shelby - Base Commander Starbase 514/ Deputy Sector Commander *Commodore Rixx - Executive Officer, Task Force Regent *Captain Riamon Pevod - Fleet Captain, Strike Group Two Category:Vanguard Command divisions